


Parenthood

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Ian, Dad!Mickey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: How do people come up with titles (insert fucking eye roll) because I cannot





	

**Author's Note:**

> How do people come up with titles (insert fucking eye roll) because I cannot

Ian walked into the house, making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He notices Mickey, his back towards him leaning over the stove. Ian made his way over, wrapping his arm around Mickey’s middle, slipping his had down the slight slope of his stomach and resting on his bump. His other hand sneaking to sneak a piece of bacon out of the frying pan.  
  
“You touch my fucking bacon and you’re a dead man, Gallagher.” Mickey said, not even glancing behind him. Ian chuckles and pops the stolen piece in his mouth. Turning his head and placing a kiss on the side of his head.  
  
Ian opens the fridge, grabbing a beer and leaning up against the counter. Checking out the other man while he’s frying, “How’s the little guy treating you today?”  
  
Mickey turns to respond, “Fuckin’ killing me, man.” And continues cooking, turning off the stove and moving the bacon onto a place next to a pile of eggs.  
  
Ian grabs the plates out of the cupboard, setting up the kitchen table and setting orange and coffee down. “Showing he’s a tough guy, just like his Dad.” Ian responds , smirking over his cup of coffee.  
  
Mickey grabs the plate of food and brings it to the table, pushing some of the eggs and bacon onto Ian’s plate. “Yeah, well, I’m done man. Get this fucker outta me.” He sits down in the chair next to Ian, grabbing the ketchup and putting some of it onto his eggs.  
  
Ian finishes his food, getting out of the chair to bring his plate to the sink. Ian turns to look at Mick, rubbing the back of his neck as he goes. “So, uh. They offered me a double shift at the club tonight. Think I’m going to take them up on it.” Shrugging his shoulders a little when he notices the irritated look on Mickey’s face when he finishes. “We need the extra money.”  
  
Mickey rubs a hand over his stomach, using the other. To push himself away from the table and out of the chair. “The fuck, Ian? I thought we were done with all this bullshit.” Mickey crosses his arms. "The last time you worked at that stupid fucking club you cheated on me. Might have let the bullshit slide before but I’m not putting me or the baby though all shit again.” Turning his back on Ian, not bothering to wait for a response, he grabs the coat off the hanger, and makes his way out the door.


End file.
